wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonfire/Darkfire
Moonfire, and her dark side, Darkfire, are OCs of Duskcaller the NightWing. Please do not use without her consent. Appearance "I'm a hybrid. I accept that. I'm a hybrid of the two best tribes!"' - '''Moonfire Moonfire is the Night/Sand hybrid daughter of Duskcaller. She has black and gold scales and a soft yellow underbelly. She has a golden SandWing spine and black barb.Fire has purple eyes as bright as her mother's yellow ones. Darkfire, however, has a purple spine and silver and gold markings. History "I' '''was born on a darkest night, though I was named Moonfire. A bit ironic, right?" - Moonfire Moonfire was hatched on a darkest night, with no moons, only stars. Even so, her mother named her Moonfire. She was born an animus, but she inherited a darker power- manipulating shadows and darkness. Whenever her mother, Dusky, or father, Python, were too busy running Blood Moon, she would sit in her room and talk resentfully to her mirror. One day, the mirror answered back. A purple and gold dragonet appeared, and called herself Darkfire, Moonfire's other half. She helped Fire control her darkness manipulation, and the two halves became best friends. When Fire tried to talk to Darkfire without the mirror, the magic was too much, and Fire babbled insanely in front of everyone, shouting out dark prophecy lines, even though she isn't a seer, and cast random dark spells. Afraid that her mother would get rid of Darkfire, Fire has blocked that part of her mind from Duskcaller. So now, Fire carries a mirror with her in a pouch around her neck. The mirror is enchanted to never break, and if it is lost or taken, it can return to Fire so she can talk to Darkfire. Personality "I'm really nice...most of the time." - Moonfire Moonfire is very sweet. She cares for her family and friends, but when she sits and talks to Darkfire through the mirror, she becomes hard and irritable if disturbed. Darkfire is like a younger, even smarter version of Blister. She hates it when Fire can't talk to her, and she hates when bullies tease her other half and she can't come out to protect Moonfire. When new dragons see Moonfire sitting and talking to the mirror, they either think she's vain...or insane. Quotes "Who are you?" -To Darkfire on meeting her dark side. "I'm you." -Darkfire "Don't touch me! The sky will run red, the trees black and blue, the water green with blood of innocents! I won't let that happen! I will kill the Darkstalker if I have to to save the last petal from falling!" -Fire in one of her bouts of insanity "Finch, I'm scared." -To Goldfinch,her cousin "You don't need them, not even your mother. I will protect you." -Darkfire to Moonfire "I can hardly be classified as a seer. The only thing I can see in other dragons is whether they'll be valuable to us or not." -Darkfire in response to Fire asking her if she could see the future. "I-I think I love him..." - Fire about liking Freeze, the Ice/Sand hybrid in her winglet " Truth...I wish she would let me use my magic to give her sight..." -about the blind tribrid, Truth Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets